Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: If you remember the first version you remember that I promised to finish this SongFic.  And I did it.  Because of thoughts about sad things Tony see his "Boulevard of Broken Dreams". But maybe it's not over...


**Yeah! I'm BACK! Hahaha...missed me. I hope you did. Well...in first version I wrote that SongFic wasn't finished. Now I did it. Meet new (finally completed) ****_"Boulevard of Broken Dreams"!_**** Song "****_Boulevard of broken dreams" by Green Day._**

_Song of day "Dreamer" by Ozzy Osbourne (I really LOVE this song!)_

**_Read and review!_**

**I don't own IMAA and "Boulevard of broken dreams" by Green Day**

Evening…The sky was overcast. All looked grey. But it was so strange evening for New York. Street was empty…nor cars…nor people. Just one teen walked this empty street. Tony Stark's mood was similar: grey, melancholy and empty. He thought about his problems. Iron Man, Hammer who became CEO of Stark International, Rhodey who probably hated him…and Pepper. He tried to change the subject. At the end of street Tony saw figure. "Yes, I want to meet somebody. And even Hammer or Gene. But I hate to be alone." Tony thought. Unfortunately for young genius figure was an illusion. Just his shadow walked beside him. Finally Tony couldn't take out this emptiness and got his iPod. He opened the first song in playlist and pressed "Play".

_I walk a lonely road _

_The only one that I have ever known _

_Don't know where it goes _

_But it's home to me and I walk alone _

Tony closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw a lonely road. He walk this way but he didn't know where he would be later. He didn't know where he went. Tony thought that he saw it earlier because it was so familiar. He walked…alone. As always… Finally he arrived. _Forgotten city... _Another empty place. He walked... There were dirty or boarded up windows, cold empty houses... The sidewalk was strewed with old leaves, fragments of broken glass and other litter. He didn't know how long he wander in this lost place. Time was no longer mattered. Suddenly he saw something strange near old broken showcase. But it was...Iron Man armor! It needed repair and cleaning. Dust and spiderweb covered red and gold armor. Colors became dim. He found War Machine armor, Rescue armor and other versions of Iron Man. All of them was broken...forgotten..."But what's happened?" Tony asked himself. Two seconds later he found answer on his question. He remembered that he decided to retire from being Iron Man and work on this project. Because of this problem he quarreled with Rhodey. Now Tony viewed a boulevard. And the song he was listening to just gave him a hint…no… it explained everything.

_I walk this empty street _

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams _

_Where the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone _

Tony approached to the great bronze arch and read:

**_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_**

Young genius already understood it. He walked this empty street and saw things which were his dreams…earlier. Designs, prototypes of inventions, lyrics and etc... But all these things were only dreams. None of them would come true. Suddenly he saw his old home. Tony ran. The door was open. Teen entered and stood speechless. Photographies on the walls... They showed his broken dreams as everything here. One photo. Tony and Howard in Miami. Tony smiled. He remembered how dad and he were in this sunny city. Tony hoped that they'd come to Miami again. How he could be so naive... Another empty dream. Scene in plane. Tony (in Iron Man armor) and Howard who was surprised by son's invention. Next photo. Tony plays piano. Yeah...He wanted it. But his mom died and his dad didn't support this idea. Another picture and another..._Broken dreams..._But one big picture brought him more pain. Howard, Maria and Tony... Seventeen years old Tony. They stood in front of their house. They smiled... They was together... Tony felt tears which fell down his cheeks. "Mom...dad..." Tony whispered. He missed his parents. He wanted to be in his family...which he lost. And now he was an orphan child. Tony tried to forget about it. He came into the living it was different ... colorful, bright.

_"Kid!"_ Tony heard. "Dad?" _"Tony, where are you? We need your opinion." Howard said. "I'm here."_ Tony listened his own voice. _Steps...steps_...Another_ Tony came into the living room. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "Yeah, sonny. Maria!" _Tony's heart sank when he saw his mother._ "Oh...Howard. We'll visit my cousin in Rio even if you don't want to do it." Maria said. "I don't mind. But Tony wanted to go to the park with his friends." Howard said. "Yes, mom. This is truth." Tony agreed. "Tony, didn't i tell to you about James's message?"Maria asked. "No..." "Oh. Sorry son. But Roberta, David and James will go to Chicago. Whatever we'll go with our friends. And I think that you won't miss in way because of Pepper." Maria grinned. "Pepper..." Tony blushed. "It means that Potts..." "Yeah. Virgil has friends in Santos and they'll arrive in Rio on one week." Howard explained. "So...as we arranged with Fernando and Anna we'll live with them and Potts. I think that you'll get some fun with Paul and Pepper." Maria said. "Wow... This...this sounds awesome!" Tony exclaimed. "Ha-ha-ha... This will be much more awesome than you think." Maria said and hugged her son. "You'll see, sonny." Howard smiled and hugged Tony and Maria._

But suddenly all this faded away and Tony stayed in empty room. _Alone.._. Everything looked dim and old. The room seemed grey because of lack of sunlight and fog outside the house. _Silent house... _The sobbing was the only sound here (except music in headphones which drownedin dead silence). Tears fell down boy's cheecks again. "Phantoms...of my dreams..." Tony whispered. He saw small robot on the table. Tony remembered it... Mom, dad and he worked on this robot dog. No, they don't mind about ordinary dog...but they wanted to create something together...as family. Unfortunately, this robot wasn't finish because Maria was murdered. And this reminding about Rio de Janeiro, Paul... Tony missed his friend. Paul's parents died in car accident about nine years ago.

_Tony and Paul played in the living room while Howard, Fernando and Anna were speaking in the kitchen...when they heard a ring. Adults went to the hall. Howard opened door. "Robin!" Fernando exclaimed. "Hello, Fernando, Howard, Anna." In this moment boys came into the hall. "Ah...Tony, Paul! Boys,you're so grown up." Robin smiled and turned to Fernando."Sorry...but we need to go. Fernando, Anna." "Oh...another problems. Okay. Please, Howard ,look after Paul. It won't take too much time." Fernando said and left with Robin. "Don't worry, sonny. Mom and dad will be back soon. Bye."Anna said and walked after men. But they was wrong. 3 hours later Howard came into Tony's room. Eight years old boys were gathering puzzle on the floor. Howard looked at the box from it. "City of the Future. 1500 puzzles." Howard read and turned to boys. Tony and Paul almost finished their work. The picture was really big. Howard grinned and asked: "Who wants ice-cream?" Two geniuses immediately turned to Howard. "We want!" they said in unison and smiled. "Let's go." While boys were eating their chocolate ice-cream Howard tried to call to Fernando. He had a very bad feeling. "What's going on?" Paul asked. "I don't know." Tony answered. Ring...ring... Howard opened the door. "You are Mr. Howard Stark." Policeman asked. "Yes, it's me. What's happened?" "We need to see Paul Adams." "Okay. You'll see him. But now tell me for what." "I'm sorry. But your friends Fernando and Anna Adams and Robin Fox died in car accident. I'm so sorry." "No." Howard and policeman turned and saw Tony and Paul. "No. This can't be true. It's lie." Paul whispered and ran away._

Tony sighed. He didn't remember what's happened later well enough. But he never saw Paul after funeral ceremony. Tony really missed his friend. Paul was genius. And probably now he was the only teenager who could understand about what he told. Tony came into his room. On the floor was incomplete picture. "City of the Future. When we left my room we decided that we'll complete it together. But it's still incomplete." Tony whispered into emptiness. Suddenly he noticed that he was listening music not just from his headphones. He went on sounds of music and saw some guys. More correctly Tony saw "shadows". He knew them. He saw them before. But they probably didn't notice Tony. They just sang…

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk a... _

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_Till then I walk alone _

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah _

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah _

Tony looked at them when suddenly he saw another "shadow" nearby one of houses. It was a "shadow" of girl. Too familiar. Tony wanted to approached to her but she ran away. Tony ran after her. Soon she stopped. Tony stopped too. They were in the park. Finally he could have a good look at her. "And how could I don't recognize this redhead girl?" He thought and whispered: "Pepper…" But she didn't turn to him. He went after Pepper and saw…his own phantom. Tony froze in surprise. Pepper approached to "him" and they embraced. She kissed "him" and "he" kissed her back. They spoke about something…they was happy…and together. Then they (holding hands) went away… Tony (real Tony who watched at "shadows" from behind one of trees) finally said: "Another broken dream." Yes, he liked Pepper. He even fell in love with Pepper. He never loved Whitney or another girl. Only Pepper… But he afraid of this because (as he thought) it would break their friendship. Hahaha... it sounded silly and thoughtless. Because it was just a flimsy pretext for himself. Tony feared that he'll be a burden to Pepper because of his celebrity...and Iron Man. And (he feared this more) Tony feared that Pepper didn't love him. He sighed again and returned to rock band.

_I'm walking down the line _

_That divides me somewhere in my mind _

_On the border line of the edge _

_And where I walk alone _

_Read between the lines _

_What's fucked up and everything's all right _

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive _

_And I walk alone _

Suddenly he felt that drops of rain running down his face. Tony opened his eyes. Boulevard disappeared. He stayed on empty NYC's street. All (that he saw before) was just a dream…an illusion. Tony viewed an empty street but he didn't see anyone. Just grey houses and road. Just rain. He didn't want to go home. But what did he name "his home" now? Rhodey's home. He missed his own home but Roberta didn't allow him to live alone in a big house. He wanted to go home. His home. But it was impossible now. Tony decided to go to the Central Park. He went and thought that every step, which he did, took hours. He didn't return from his thoughts...yet. When he arrived in park he was absolutely wet. Tony went and saw a small bench. He sat on it. Guitar lay on the bench. He liked to play guitar. He had his own guitar but it was in his home. Howard didn't have time to listen him so he played to emptiness. He looked at guitar again. "Lonely…like me." Tony thought and sang:

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk a... _

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_Till then I walk alone _

Then Tony took guitar. He felt this familiar and pleasant feeling. When you want to play...and listen this music. When you feel music... And he began to play and sang:

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah _

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah I walk alone, I walk a... _

_I walk this empty street _

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams _

_Where the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one and I walk a.. _

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_Till then I walk alone! _

He finished. "I don't think that you're alone" Tony turned and saw Pepper. "Oh…Hi, Pepper. What are you doing here?" "I looked for you." She said, gave Tony his jacket and sat down beside him. "I didn't know that you can sing and play guitar." "Oh...this. I...I just love music." Tony said and a few minutes later added: "And you think that I can't like anything except science and etc." "No. I hoped that you like something else. And Tony...can you teach me to play guitar? Please." Pepper looked at him with hope. "Please. I dreamed about it for a long time. But..." "Of course, Pep. I'll teach you." Tony smiled. Pepper smiled too and gave him a hug. "Oh...Thanks thanks thanks Tony." He could saw happiness in her eyes. "Go home. You're absolutely wet." And before they went away he looked at the guitar again. They walked and spoke about different things. Suddenly Pepper held his hand. Tony felt that he blushed. This made her laugh. He laughed too and finally understood how he loves her. They walked holding hands and felt that this was just beginning...

_**A**__ll of us has broken dreams. But before you'll surrender...remember that all dreams could come true._

_Do what you what you want, you don't have to lay your life down_

_Do what you what you want till you find what you're looking for (fragment from song "What You Want" by Evanescence)_

_**N**__ever __**S**__urrender__**!**_

**Hope you liked it. **

**_Aslehill12 or Alice S._**


End file.
